1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rollover protection element for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rollover protection elements are intended to protect the occupants of a cabriolet motor vehicle if the motor vehicle rolls over. Stationary rollover protection elements usually protrude sufficiently beyond the headrests behind the seats to protect the occupants in the case of a rollover. Deployable rollover protection elements are in a recessed position in the normal operating state, but deploy automatically if required, and assume their protective position in the deployed state.
EP 1 736 371 B1 discloses an elongate rollover protection element that can be deployed. A bumper element is provided at the free end of the rollover element and is oriented in the width direction of the rollover element. The bumper element is of solid configuration on its underside and is upwardly arcuate with a vertical dividing wall. The dividing wall lies perpendicularly on the solid underside and represents a solid resistance against deformation of the bumper element. As a result, the force profile during the deformation of the bumper body and the profile of the deformation energy during the impact are not yet optimum. Thus, the block length still is relatively high after the deformation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rollover protection element that can absorb increased deformation energy and nevertheless permits a more consistent deformation sequence and improved protection of the vehicle occupants.